


Desperate Times

by miss_grey



Series: Destiel Drabbles [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam is tired of your bullshit Dean, devious!charlie, devious!sam, there is a dungeon involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knew he was going to get in trouble for this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Times

 

 

 

Sam knew he was going to get in trouble for this, but at this point, he frankly couldn’t care less.  _He_ was the one who had to deal with the two of them, mooning over each other all the time.  Huffing and staring, and pretending like they didn’t touch each other every opportunity they got.  _Sam_ was the one who had to feel the tension of being stuck with them in the Impala for long drives, or long days in the bunker when they were looking for a new hunt.  They were both in denial, and honestly Sam had had enough of it. 

So under the pretense of having a research session, Sam invited Charlie to stay with them for a couple days at the bunker.  And yeah, of course he was happy to see Charlie—they all were.  But Sam had an ulterior motive and when Charlie arrived, she gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and a devious wink when Dean and Cas weren’t looking.

And then later that night, after they’d had an awesome dinner and a few beers, Charlie said “Hey guys, will you show me that dungeon of yours you’ve been talking about?”  And honestly, after that point, it was easy to lure them both into the warded dungeon.

Sam didn’t even feel bad when he and Charlie slammed the door on them, effectively locking them in.  Charlie chuckled as she leaned back against the iron doors, and Sam shouted “Alright guys, here’s the deal.  Dean is in love with you, Cas.  Cas is also in love with you, Dean.  Now talk.  I’m not letting you out of there until you’ve figured your shit out.”

Charlie cackled and said “He means until you kiss!  Or, ya know….”

In the next instant, Dean rammed the door from the other side, cursing darkly.  “Sam, Charlie, you better let us out, or so help me…!”

“Threats won’t do you any good, Dean.  The place is warded.”  Charlie sang through the door.

Cas, ever the rational one, said “Perhaps we should discuss this, Dean.”

A muffled “Son of a bitch,” was Dean’s only answer.

Charlie and Sam chuckled happily to themselves and high-fived each other as they left the dungeon and headed back upstairs for victory ice cream.


End file.
